Fanboy and Fighting Fan
The Fanboy and Fighting Fan are two NPCs with the exact same purpose: to sing the praises of Saurhead whenever they get the chance. They are so absolutely sold on the idea that Saurhead is the greatest fossil fighter of all time, they accuse the Hero of cheating when he defeats the "mysterious masked fighter" in his final level up battle. According to the official game guide, the two are father and son. Quotes Fighting Fan "I heard Saurhead was talking about beating you up later and shoving your face in a toilet later! You better start wishing you'd given him your lunch money back then in first grade! Ha!" "Hey, you! I heard you made Level 6. Congrats, I guess. Sorry if I don't seem happy for you, but it's just a bummer you'll never make Master Fighter, that's all." "Saurhead's the last Level Master, a mysterious masked fighter who never loses, ever. Ever." "Stomachaches! You give me stomachaches!" "You should just retire right now. We wouldn't think any less of you, and you'd get to keep your bones." "I heard next month's ''Master Fighter Monthly ''is gonna have a 20-page special on Saurhead! They're holding interviews in his room... RIGHT NOW!" "If we hang out nearby like this, we might hear the behind-the-scenes info that never gets published!" "How could Saurhead be gone at a time like this?! He'd know what to do!" "I'm glad the BB Bandits were defeated and all, but... I really would have liked to Saurhead versus Frigisaurus, battle of the epoch! Oh well... at least we aren't under the control of an insane genius anymore. *sigh*" "Hey, I'll bet they start doing Level-Up Battles again soon! I can hardly wait!" Fanboy "Yeah, your career is about to run into a brick wall. A brick wall called... Saurhead." "Th-that voice!" "WOW! He's totally gonna steamdozer you! Saurhead is so awesome!" "You better cease this instance! Because Saurhead is JUST gon-gon-gonna blaze RIGHT through you! HA!" "Ha!" "Ha?" "Ha." "What are we doing here? We're waiting for Saurhead, of course! TRUE fans will take any chance they can get to see their hero!" "What?! Did you hear that? After the interview, he's taking off for his world tour! I need to get my luggage packed! Ohhhh... but I HAVE to stay here and hear what they're talking about. What should I do?" "With Saurhead away on his world tour, who knows when we'll see him next?! We're all gonna be captured by the BB Bandits before Saurhead has a chance to save us!" "Saurhead is back! When he heard that Vivosaur Island had been captured, he canceled his tour to come save us! I guess the BB Bandits had already been beaten by some other Fighter, but at least he did come!" "Now that he's back, we can watch Saurhead trounce all comers in the Level-Up Battle! Yay! Let's cheer like we've never cheered before for the hero who saved Vivosaur Island, Saurhead!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Image Needed Category:Fossil Fighters [Island